Tennis Music Love
by Miss J235
Summary: Adriana Natalia Levine, the older twin sister of Adam Noah Levine by 2 minutes, singer of Maroon 5 both 25 years old has always supported her brother's and best friends from the start. Rafael Nadal is a professional tennis player 26 years old from Spain, a CV and letter later Adriana works for Rafa.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Adriana Natalia Levine, the older twin sister of Adam Noah Levine by 2 minutes, singer of Maroon 5 both 25 years old has always supported her brother's and best friends from the start.

Adriana and Adam both suffer from ADHD (Attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder) which makes them Hyper and scatter brained more than others. While Adam learnt to play drums,guitar,bass and piano, Adriana was more the academic twin. She loved languages and so she learnt Spanish, Italian and French. She also has 2 masters in Public Relations and also a Personal Assistant qualification.

She has been working for Adam and Maroon 5 since they began and so she knows how to take care and organise them.

One of Adriana's joys is watching tennis moreso Rafael Nadal. When Adam learns that Rafa is looking for a PR and PA for him he sends Adriana's impressive CV to Rafa in her name without telling her.

The story begins when Adriana receives a letter to inform her that she has been accepted as Rafa's PR/PA and learns that Adam was the one to send it.


	2. Chapter 2: What did you do?

7/2/2008

Adriana's POV

I woke up at 7 am as I normally did everyday. I looked into my schedule to see what work needed to be done. I grabbed my phone and dialed Adam's number.

The phone rang for 5 times before he picked up.

"What?" Adam asked hating to wake up early.

"Rise and shine brother. You have an interview and a photoshoot in one hour" I told him.

"Can't you go? I got in from the concert at 3.30AM"he asked making me feel sorry for him.

"Wish I could hun but I can't. It's you they want not me. I promise you that after the interview and the photoshoot you have the rest of the day to sleep. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal. Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes with coffee. Be dressed" I told him.

"Okay Adi" he said hanging up.

I changed and got into my Audi A3 and was soon off to get coffee and pick Adam up.

Adam's POV

God she is always so loud in the morning and demanding. I feel sorry for the dude she marries.

I was on twitter chatting away with Jesse when a direct message came to attention. I normally don't bother to read them since they were always junk mail but this direct message was to say that Rafael Nadal the tennis player Adi just adores was looking for a PA/PR to help him out.

Adriana has been with us since we started. Showing us her support and giving us whatever we needed. Now it was time for me to show her that I appreciate what she has done for us but it is time for her to do something for herself.

I know if I showed it to her she would pass up the opportunity so I decided to take matters in my own hands and sent out a letter and her CV. After I sent it, it was a matter of waiting for a letter back and Adi kicking my ass.

I heard Adi walk in so I walked out of the room and went to take my coffee right after I kissed Adi on her cheek in appreciation.

Adriana's POV

As promised Adam had the rest of the day off to which he decided to sleep as he really needed it.

*5 days later*

I was in my office when Adam walked in with a smile on his face holding a letter. I glared at him thinking it was a letter from a fan of his asking me out. He always thought it was funny.

He put the paper on my desk and told me "Please don't kill me".

I began reading the pen-written letter to which it said:

Dear Adriana,

I have read your letter and CV and I am very impressed by how far you have come in your career at such a young age.

I would like to inform you that your application has been accepted and I wish to meet you at the US open.

I thank you for applying and until the US open I wish you well.

Rafael Nadal.

"ADAM what did you do?" I asked gobsmacked.

"I saw the add in a direct message and decided to apply for you" he said casually.

"Why? I already have a job, with you." I said.

" I want you to do something for yourself Adi, please take the opportunity. You know I love you and it will be hard with you moving to Spain but please Adi do not turn it down" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Ad why didn't you tell me? I love you too" i said.

"Because I know you would come up with some lame excuse Adi" he said.

"Thank you Adam" I said getting up to hug him.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Rafa

21/8/2008 -US Open

Adriana's POV

Rafa had contacted me saying that he would like to meet me and go over the contract and living arrangements. So Adam who had a month off after coming off from the European tour flew to New York with me from Los Angeles.

"I am so nervous Ad" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I said making Adam laugh.

"It will be fine. If it doesn't work out you will always have your job here. Which reminds me I have to hire a PA/PR now." he said.

I shook my head and continued drinking my coffee.

It was 11am when we arrived in New York and after getting our suitcases we walked over to the car Rafa had set up for us to meet him.

"Are you going to actlike my agent?" I asked Adam.

He threw a grin at me and said "Why yes I am".

He put on his glasses, hat and jacket and grabbed my folder.

"Well you look the part Adam" I said laughing.

The car pulled up in front of the four seasons and soon Adam was walking infront of me to the reception desk.

"Try not to swear Ad" I said.

"Yes mum" Adam said making me roll my eyes.

"Shut up. Can't believe I shared a uterus with your idiot self." I said pushing him.

"Well I did now deal with it" he said pushing me back.

I heard someone laugh behind me and Adam's eyes shot open. I glared at him knowing what it meant. Rafa was behind me.

I turned to face him but Adam pushed me aside to shake Rafa's hand. Good thing I wasn't wearing heels or probably I would have ended up in hospital with a broken ankle.

"Hi i'm Adam it's great to meet you" Adam said all hyper.

"For once you aren't important now shove off. Hi i'm Adriana" I said shaking Rafa's hand after pushing Adam.

"Nice to meet you both. I am Rafael Nadal but you cn call me Rafa." Rafa said wide eyed. I think Adam and I's bickering scared him. oops.

Adam's phone began ringing so he went to answer it outside.

I turned to Rafa and said "Let's ditch him and talk."

We walked to the restaurant and sat in a booth away from everyone.

"So I would like to thank you for sending your letter. I've been looking for a PA/PR rep for two months." Rafa said.

"To be honest my brother sent the letter/CV without me knowing. He decided it was time for me to do something for me and gain a new experience. I've been working for him since his career started so 5 to 6 years now. After we talked I agreed with him and that is why I am here today" I said.

"I appreciate your honesty but as you know I live in Spain. Are you prepared to make the move?" Rafa asked me.

"I know and I speak Spanish, Italian and French so the language isn't a bother for me" I said smiling.

"Good. So all you need is a place to stay in Spain then." Rafa said.

"Yep. Just to ask exactly how soon do I start?" I asked.

"Well as soon as possible. Preferably when I play my first match on the 25th you will have started."Rafa said.

"That's fine by me Rafa." I said as i opened my diary to hand over Rafa my contact numbers. "This is my number and email. Now I know you take a siesta in the afternoon and stay up late but please try not to phone me at 2am unless it is an emergency. My brother and the band have a habit of doing that. It's so annoying." I told Rafa.

"Don't worry I love my sleep so I won't' bother you" he said laughing.

Adam walked up to as and I had to cover my face to try not to laugh. The disguise he had on did not work as his clothes were messed up.

"Laugh it up Adi." he said.

"Remove the lipstick of your face and for god's sake take off those glasses" I said handing him a wipe. "I'm sorry Rafa." I said.

"It's ok. Just to ask why would you need a disguise?" Rafa asked.

"Have you heard of Maroon 5?" I asked and when Rafa nodded I continued by saying "Well Adam is my twin brother. I'm the eldest by 2 minutes" I said.

"And she never let's me forget about it." Adam said rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Working for Rafa

(Note I won't be writing in Spanish so who knows that beautiful language can imagine it. Sorry xoxo)

Working for Rafa let me tell you was strange. A good strange don't get me wrong but the fact I don't work for Adam or the band anymore was something to get used to.

In 3 days I learnt that speaking to Rafa in the morning was a mission and it was best to wake him up speaking in Spanish. With me he spoke English except mornings. His excuse he wanted to learn more English.

I heard an alarm blare out at 8.30 am knowing it was Rafa's since his match starts at 11.30 am. I groaned and got out of bed to switch it off since Rafa didn't hear it. I opened the curtains to let the sunlight in then through off Rafa's sheets. After I saw that he woke up I went to have a shower and changed into black skinny jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and my white Nike trainers.

It was 9.45am when I walked out and found a note from Rafa saying that he has hit the courts for warm up with Uncle Toni and to meet them soon.

I grabbed my phone and switched it to vibrate while grabbing my bag and making sure everywhere in the hotel room was switched off.

I walked to the courts and entered showing my badge to the officials.

I finally found Rafa and Toni going over tactics vs the German Björn Phau.

"Mañana muchachos" I said. (Morning boys).

"Mañana Adriana" Toni said waving.

I felt my phone vibrate and took my diary out as I answered since it was a Nike representative wanting to book Rafa for a meet and greet with the fans since Nike felt it's been a long time coming.

I booked it for 2 weeks after the tournament since I wanted Rafa to have some TLC and time to recuperate after the US open back in Majorca. I ended the call as I wrote down in the diary the location and time we had to be for the meet and greet.

I felt someone sit next to me and I looked up. It was Toni.

"Is Rafa's schedule busy?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm making sure he has time to rest and go home in-between tournaments so he doesn't aggravate his knees more." I said.

Toni smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

As I was about to say something to Toni a woman walked over to Rafa making Toni groan. "That's Rafa's girlfriend Maria Francisca Perello aka Xisca, she is such a distraction on Rafa. She keeps breaking his heart. He needs to grow a pair" he told me.

I laughed and said "Toni, the fact they are childhood sweethearts is perhaps why Rafa doesn't break up with her. She's his safety blanket." I said.

Toni gave me a look and shook his head and mumbled something to the lines of "safety blanket my ass" making me laugh then making Toni join in with the laughter.

Rafa gave us a look making us double our laughter. Toni and I laughed so much I had to stand up because my tummy was cramping up.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rafa said with Xisca coming up behind him.

"Nothing Rafa don't worry about it" Toni said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Are you lost girl?" Xisca asked me .

I looked around, then noticed she was talking about me. "I'm Rafa's new PA/PR agent Adriana Natalia Levine." I said.

My phone vibrated so I rolled my eyes knowing it was Adam.

"What now Adam?" I asked.

"Can I come? I'm bored to death." He said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Then come get me, I'm outside." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes and hung up. I excused myself and walked to the gate. I handed Adam a guest pass and we walked to the training court arm in arm.

"Hey man" Rafa greeted Adam who then went to greet Toni.

"Aww you had to get the boyfriend" Xisca said.

I scrunched up my nose as did Adam. "Eeeewww me and him are twins. That would be gross and incest" I said shuddering.

"Thanks for that not so great mental image. By the way I'm Adam." he said.

"I'm Xisca and I apologize." she said.

"Not because you mean it" I mumbled making Toni who was next to me laugh when he heard it.

Rafa shook his head and went indoor with Xisca.

"You two are sitting next to me" Toni said.

"I feel like a child again" Adam said.

"You act like one" I said cheekily.

"Awww I love you too sis" Adam said trying to hug me.

"Go away Ad" I said.

"I kinda can't cause I'll be bored to death alone"Adam said dramatically.

I mumbled that he was such a girl. Thank heavens he didn't hear me.

Adam and I took our seats near Toni as we cheered on for Rafa.

Rafa won the match vs Phau 7-6 6-3 7-6 going on to the second round to play R DeHeart and winning 6-1 6-2 6-4.

That win was followed by another in the 3rd round vs Troicki and he won 6-4,6-3,6-0. In the 4th round vs Querrey you could see Rafa's concentration level lower and his fatigue level hit sky high. I brought up my concern with Toni who agreed with me. Unfortunately we couldn't do anything about it until the tournament is over.

Rafa went to the quarterfinals vs Mardy Fish and won 3-6 6-1 6-4 6-2. Unfortunately the winning streak stopped when he was beaten in the semi-finals by Andy Murray 2-6 6-7 6-4 4-6.

The day after I made sure all my stuff that was coming with me was packed and those boxed where in the hands of Adam who was shipping them to me when I find a house in Majorca. For the moment I would be living in a hotel room a few minutes walk away from the tennis courts Rafa trains in.

I hugged everyone and my mum. After them telling me to call them when I arrive I was off to the airport.

I got out of the taxi and paid the driver. I grabbed my bags and walked to the check in desk. I got rid of my bags to go on the plain. I was then shown to a private lounge where I saw Rafa looking like someone killed his dog *figure of speech* and Toni reading from a piece of paper.

"Where's Xisca Rafa?" I asked.

"She dumped me to go with some model" he said making Toni roll his eyes.

"So she's not coming to Spain?" I asked.

"Nope. Read this" Rafa said huffing.

It was a letter from Xisca saying she had meant to do this for some time and she would like to still be friends. I grabbed the letter and tossed it away.

"Why did you do that for?" Rafa said getting angry. Ahh the famous La furja Roja was being displayed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you don't need her shit. Your Rafael Nadal, you have girls flying at you left, right and center. I know you are out of practice on dating after being 8 years in a relationship but it's time to broaden your horizon with girls. Just don't turn into a man whore like my brother or I will strangle you." I said.

"You are right. Sorry." Rafa said hugging me as I told him it was okay. We got on the plane to Spain and soon I was fast asleep.

Rafa's POV

I looked over as Adriana slept. God I wish I could do the same. I have all thoughts in my mind like Xisca, The match, Adriana especially when she hugged me earlier. I've only known her for 2 weeks but she is just amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" Uncle Toni asked me.

"I'm scared on dating other girls. How do I figure out if they are genuine or not?" I asked.

"In other words you are thinking about Adriana" Uncle Toni said making me sigh and nod.

"She is right though Rafael you need to gain experience with at least another woman even if it is just a fling. You can't get out of a long term relationship and enter another one. You need time to heal." Toni said.

I nodded and said goodnight.

I soon was off to sleep with Adriana on my mind.

*End of Rafa's POV*


	5. Chapter 5: Days off and surprises

Rafa's POV

Adriana was settling in her new house in Majorca so I hadn't really seen her as much. I had 3 weeks of rest since I lost to Murray. Adriana still kept me up to date with all interviews and photo shoots that needed to be done.

I was practicing with Uncle Toni when Adriana walked in on her phone. She seemed to be arguing with someone. She waved at us then sat on the bench. After another 10 minutes of arguing she hung up.

"Why can anyone take it that you need rest as an answer?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too hermosa" I said laughing.

She threw a tennis ball at my foot and glared at me mumbling good morning.

Her phone rang again and Adriana groaned as she answered it. I looked at Toni and he gave me a look to do something.

I grabbed her phone and though Adriana was fighting with me to get her phone I told whoever was on the phone that it was her few days off and she will take calls in 2 days. I then hung up and switched off her work phone. I placed it in my bag to make sure she wouldn't get it. It was all fair she's been working non stop plus she needed a break. I hoped she will accept going out with me tonight.

"Rafa what are you doing? Hand over my phone. I was working Rafa as you hired me to do so." she said.

"Yes but you need a break. By the way we are going out so I hope you have a dress. Real Madrid have a gala party and you are my pus one." I said grinning.

"No I don't have a dress Rafael especially since I had no idea about this." she said.

"Then go shopping" I said grinning.

"That's what I will have to do since you left it till now to tell me" she said glaring at me as she stood up grabbing her stuff. She waved at Toni and walked out.

"She's so angry with you."Toni said laughing.

"I know" I said joining in.

Adi's POV

I thought my brother was bad but Rafa is a sneaky, intelligent, sly mother******.

I headed to the shops and looked around.

After 2 hours of shopping and nearly giving up I found a little boutique and entered. After a few minutes searching I finally found the dress. It was a navy blue dress with ¾ sleeves. It also had gold horizontal lines from the neckline to the bottom. The length of the dress was up to my knees. I bought a pair of black leggings and a pair of black 4 inch heeled boots.

I walked out with my purchases and headed to meet Rafa at a restaurant he had texted me with.

I sat down and sighed.

"Hi" Rafa said smiling as he ordered Paella and water. I ordered the same but with Lemon Ice tea.

"Hi. I'm tired. It took me 2 hours to find the dress." I said.

"What colour is it?"Rafa said.

"Navy blue with gold. Want to see it?" I asked.

"No.I want to be surprised." he said.

We chatted for a while before I left after Rafa said he would come and pick me up at 9pm to go to the function.

I drove home in my black Audi A5 that Adam had surprised me with since I couldn't drive my Range Rover because it's too big for the streets in Majorca.

It was 5.00pm when I arrived home. So I took a shower and washed my hair. I then dried and straightened it. When I was done I had some coffee then chilled till 7.00pm and slowly began changing. At 8.30pm I started putting my make-up on then sprayed some of my Armani perfume.

At 9.00pm sharp a knock was heard on the door so I went to open to find Rafa in a Navy blue suit a white shirt and black shoes. His hair was gelled back.

"Hey. You look great" Rafa said after checking me out and he wasn't hiding it. Hell I was checking him out too and wasn't hiding it.

"Thanks and so do you" I said kissing him on the cheek as I walked in front of him to his Aston Martin.

When I looked back he was frozen in his place which made me smile.

Soon he joined me and opened my car door like a gentleman.

"Thank you" I said smiling as he held the door open. Rafa then drove us to the "Estadio Santiago Bernabeu" which was an hour drive from Majorca. (have no idea how long it takes so never mind the places ;) )

We chatted about random things. When we arrived Rafa escorted me towards the red carpet.

Rafa asked me if I was used to red carpets to which I nodded. I hooked my arm with Rafa's as we walked down the carpet smiling. We stopped a few times for pictures but we were soon escorted inside.

I let go of Rafa just in time to see Cristiano Ronaldo walk up to us with a woman who I presumed was his girlfriend.

"Hey man" Cristiano greeted Rafa.

Rafa introduced me as his PA/PR manager and I was introduced to Cristiano's girlfriend Gabriella Messi or Gabby as she went by.( GabbyA on Wattpad) :))

We spent the night chatting away as we had instantly clicked. I planned with her that on my next day off we were going to the Spa and getting Manicures and Pedicures.

We hugged goodbye and Rafa and I walked out and got into his Aston Martin.

We soon made the journey to Majorca with me thanking him over and over for taking me to the event.

Rafa's POV

Taking Adriana to the event with me was the best thing I had ever done. She wouldn't stop thanking me. Though it was beginning to get annoying I still thought it was cute how her face lit up.

I parked in Adriana's driveway and got out of my car. I helped Adriana get out and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for coming with me Adi."I said.

"Thank you for asking me. I really had loads of fun" she said grinning.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" I asked her hoping she said yes.

"Yeah I would. At what time?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up at 10AM" I said.

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow." she said turning around to unlock the door.

"Adi..." I called out.

Adriana's POV

I heard him call my name so I turned. I soon felt him kiss me. It was a slow kiss. I was to shocked to kiss him back so he pulled away thinking he did something wrong. When it was the other way round. The fact he kissed me made my brain all mushed up. As he was about to say something probably on the lines of apologizing I kissed him. We made out for what seemed to be hours. It was actually only for 10 minutes but still.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Rafa said kissing me then walking to his car.

I entered my house still in disbelief. I changed in to my pajamas as my phone vibrated indicating I had a message.

"Goodnight hermosa see you tomorrow xoxo" -Rafa.

I awwed and texted back

"Goodnight guapo see you tomorrow xoxo"-Adi.

I slept peacefully that night.

albums/nn89/jamie092/RandA_ - the outfits


End file.
